


【豆鹤】豆原家的饭

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

16岁的豆原一成从未想过，连妹子小手都没摸过的自己，居然提前体验到了当爹的焦虑。

“加油啊！快，快使劲啊！”

“诶，你看她不动了，是不是没气力了！”

“那还不是怪你，豆原！我昨天说要给她喂点蜂蜜开开胃，你非要宝贝着你那都不知道过期了没有的蜂王蜜，死活都不肯拿出来！”

“我哪知道你是认真的啊，学长！我只是个才入学的新生啊！”

“糟了，老师，老师！你看她连叫声都停了，这下可怎么办啊！”

就在急的兵荒马乱的时候，众人只见眼前稻草突然猛烈地晃动了一下，接着一只滑溜溜地粉色小猪崽从母猪的臀部处滑了出来。小猪崽腿软绵绵地根本站都站不直，几乎是连滚带爬地才成功给他身后的兄弟姐妹们让出了空位。

“哇，成功啦！我们成功啦！”

狭小肮脏的猪圈里爆发出了少年们朝气蓬勃的欢呼声。一直焦虑地注视着母猪生产全过程的豆原终于松开了皱紧的眉头，把满是汗水的手使劲在溅了泥的裤子上蹭了蹭。然而还不等他彻底放松下来，之前批评他的学长就拽着他的后领子把他抓了过来，

“豆原君还没有决定加入哪个社团吧！我们这些学长呀，最近都在准备迎新活动忙的不行。所以呢，嘿嘿，这只母猪，还有那一堆小崽子就拜托你照顾啦！”

不等豆原给出回复，学长们就嘻嘻哈哈地跑了出去。

学长的要求很显然蛮横无比又不讲理，但因为学长是学长，身为才入JO农高的新生豆原根本就没有办法反抗来自对方的欺压。

“可恶的傻X学长！自己就光顾着撩拨新入学女生，一点担当都没有。麻烦事就知道一个劲支使才入学的学弟跑腿。”

这也就是为什么，在整个宿舍都陷入了一片漆黑之后，豆原还在手机微弱的光线下刻苦地挑灯夜读，嗯，

——《母猪产后护理手册（上）》

“等等！这么厚一本书居然还就是个上册？！”豆原不可置信地把整本书呼啦哗啦地又翻了一遍。本来他觉得农业学校有专门开设母猪护理课程就已经够离谱了，没想到这玩意竟然还能更不可思议地被编成两本册子。

豆原一想到明天一大早就必须起床，不仅要给母猪准备饲料，还要看顾才出生的小猪崽，他就觉得前途一片黑暗。就这么点时间，他就算今晚不睡觉也完全不可能速成母猪看护大法。

“但凡猪崽子死掉一只，”豆原回忆起乳畜科老师凶恶的脸，“我可能就得收拾收拾铺盖卷和那只猪崽子的尸体一起被扫地出门了！”

在天还没大亮的时候，豆原就已经无精打采地走在了去准备猪饲料的路上。因为太过焦虑，他昨天一晚上根本就没睡着，现在整个人都迷迷糊糊的。

砰——

果然很快，豆原在转过拐角地时候就不小心地撞到了人。对方身上并没有散发出牲畜棚里特有的臭味，而是萦绕着衣物消毒剂的柠檬味清香。豆原有点沉醉于和臭烘烘的室友们完全不一样的气味，没有立马抬起头，而是下意识又嗅了几下。不过当他顺着衣服往上看到对方衣领上别着的徽章时，晕乎乎的脑子立马吓清醒了。

“啊，学长，对不起！”豆原赶紧鞠躬道歉，然后特别紧张地直起身子。然而当他看清自己到底撞到谁了之后，内心立马被铺天盖地的“天要亡我”的绝望感淹没，

“该死，居然这么倒霉地刚好撞到了鹤房学长。我难道真的一点运都没有？！”

鹤房汐恩手上拎着叉干草的叉子，没什么表情地点了点头，但口气很冲地教训豆原，

“新生就要打起精神来！这才开学几天就撑不住了，你到底还是不是农家的孩子？！你小子给我睁开眼睛好好看路啊，混蛋！”

虽然知道撞到人确实是自己不对，但结合最近被其他学长欺负的经历，第一次离开家独立生活的豆原突然就觉得有点委屈。但身为冈山出身的农家男子汉，他不可能做出抹眼泪这种丢人的动作。于是或许是因为饥饿导致的脑部供血不足，豆原直接不过脑子地往前迈了半步，特别强硬地冲鹤房回嚷，

“我当然是从小就干农活长大的农家孩子！但是我们家是种萝卜的，凭什么非要让我一大早就去看护母猪啊！”

“那谁让你做的，你就直接找谁怼回去啊，菜鸟！”在校园叱咤风云的鹤房汐恩又怎么会怕这种程度的学弟找茬，当然是同样超大分贝地回敬了回去。

“果然你们这些学长就是一群彻头彻尾的混蛋，一丝一毫的同理心都没有！”，好孩子豆原一成心里的责任感又燃了起来，“那今天早上的母猪谁来照顾？难道就能放着不管么？！”

鹤房汐恩本来还脸色超级可怕地瞪着眼前这个不安分的刺头新生，结果听到后半句又觉得这个新生有点意思。农高里学长欺压学弟的潜规则鹤房倒也不是不知道，但是他一向是不与那些垃圾同期们有什么交往的。在他看来，能被那些纸老虎般的学长欺负倒的新生，注定也就是些没什么未来的家伙。

“行了，你既然现在这么精神，那就不要跟出生后抢不到中间乳头的小猪一样哼哼唧唧了。”，鹤房汐恩用穿着脏兮兮橡胶靴的脚踹了豆原一脚，“不过，被你这菜鸟把我和那些欺软怕硬的废物放在一起还真是让人格外不爽！”

说完，鹤房汐恩就把手里的叉子扔到豆原手上，“拿好了，我这就让你看看正经农高生真正的水平应该是什么样子！”

“谢谢你，鹤房学长！”豆原一成激动地眼睛都亮了。他开学因为睡过头迟到，就正好撞上过同样翘了晨会的鹤房学长在校园角落里修理刺头。当时他只是远远地看了一眼，立马就被来自本地农家的伙伴直接拽走了，还警告他以后见到鹤房汐恩最好绕着走。所以，他一直以为对方是很可怕的家伙，不过没想到——

“还傻站着干什么？”鹤房虎着脸，“笑，你居然还笑？有什么好笑的？我警告你，即使是农家孩子也不许笑地这么傻气！”

“嘿嘿，就是没想到学长你原来是个好人啊。”

“好人？”鹤房汐恩嗤笑了一下，“你可不要以为我这是发发善心想要帮你。你小子给我听好了，回去就给我准备好马术部的入部申请，下午放学我要么见到它，要么就要见到你的眼泪！”

“好的好的，”豆原一成在心里嘀咕着，“不就是抓壮丁嘛，干嘛还非要装的那么凶。你明明眼睛里‘可算是找到苦力’的喜悦都要溢出来了。马术部难不成是什么龙潭虎穴么？再说了直接邀请我又不是不行，为什么还硬是要端着学长凶凶的架子，坦率一点有什么不好嘛！”

鹤房汐恩一走进母猪棚子就捏住了鼻子，特别不满意地戴上了手套，不仅给豆原也塞了一把扫把，自己也抓起扫把开始扫，“之前到底是哪个弱智负责的母猪，他塞满草的脑子难道也被蝗虫吃掉了么？又不是新生了，居然还不知道母猪产后保持房间清洁的重要性！”

豆原老老实实地挥着扫把清理脏了的稻草，因为缺乏养猪知识，他既不知道该如何回答，也不知道该怎么回答鹤房学长才不会生气。

鹤房汐恩看着豆原不接话，便也较着劲儿不再搭理豆原了。等他指挥着豆原把专门调配好的特殊饲料倒进食槽之后，便拉着豆原要走。但是豆原却有些犹豫地看了看鹤房，然后没动。

“我，我们不用看着小猪吃完奶再走么？我看旁边那个小的好像不太行的样子。”

“拜托，”鹤房翻了个白眼，“虽然你现在蠢的跟猪没什么区别，但你又不真的是他爹。”

“可——”

“可什么可，没有可是！赶紧滚去吃早餐！你这家伙就是责任心太强了。成熟一点，尊重尊重一下自然界优胜略汰的法则行不？”

“但是老师可不是这么是说的，”毫无饲养动物经验的豆原对鹤房这么残酷的话还是有些不赞同，“昨天先生还跟我说什么，乳畜科的同学就要抱着‘猪在人在，猪亡人亡’的心态好好地照看她们。她们不仅是我们珍贵的教学实践材料，也同样是陪伴我们成长的伙伴——”

“——同时也是我们七个月后培根披萨的主材料。”

“？？？？！！！！”

“那家伙每次都是同一套说辞忽悠你们新生，”鹤房脱下手套打了个哈欠，“然后就坏心地等着看七个月后新生们露出像你现在这么蠢的表情。”

“他为什么要这么做啊！”，豆原一成被来自成人世界的恶意糊了一脸，整个人都傻了，也顾不上计较旁边正吃力地叼着母亲乳头的小猪，急急忙忙地追上已经越走越远的鹤房，“这不就是纯粹耍人嘛！”

“我倒觉得他这样做也没什么不好，”鹤房认真地说，“农高的学生必须要学会满怀爱意地喂养家畜，但同时也要懂得尊重他们优胜劣汰的生活方式。而那些既不尊重自己和同伴们的劳动成果，又不尊重家畜与生俱来的使命，连亲手体面而人道地送家畜走完最后一程都不敢的家伙，在我看来，不过是一群躲在幼稚狭小的爱的口号后面的懦弱之辈罢了。”

“你这家伙，可不要成为那种让人失望的存在。”

豆原这次没有再追上去，而是留在原地若有所思。

不过虽然鹤房在早上帅气地作为前辈指导了一下懵懂的学弟，但等到他上完一早上的课饥肠辘辘地回到宿舍的时候，闻到一股把他独自里的馋虫都勾出来的香味，就再也绷不住BKing的表情了。

因为学生需要在农高的各个养殖基地轮班实习，所以为了让大家每个时候都能吃上热乎乎的饭，农高并没有建专门的食堂，而是贴心地给每一层宿舍都配了厨房。虽然鹤房汐恩严重怀疑是因为农高太穷了，想要节省经费才这么搞。毕竟农高所在的这个县，每年县民们每年庆祝丰收时聚在一起开办的娱乐活动竟然是搭建运载流水素面的管道。整个活动的唯一趣味就再于要把管道从村头延伸到村尾时，要考虑想办法克服高低起伏的地形。而在开展活动的时候，一穷二白的村政府要求就连吃流水素面的蘸料都要村民们自己准备。

而厨艺差到只能做出勉强能吃程度饭菜的鹤房汐恩，自从进了农高之后，他两颊上的肉就在以肉眼可见的速度往下掉。简直是闻者伤心，见者流泪。

鹤房汐恩循着香味找了过去，意外地看见是豆原围着围裙站在灶台前。他其实心里挺想蹭饭的，但是又觉得身为学长不能看起来像是连美食都没见过似的那么丢脸。就在鹤房还在纠结地进行心理斗争的时候，豆原倒是挺高兴地先开口了，

“鹤房学长吃过午饭了么？”

鹤房刚想逞强地说吃了，但是肚子却很不给面子响了起来。豆原莞尔一笑，倒也没多说些什么，把自己备用的碗筷直接递给了鹤房。

“本来我是打算把晚上的份一起做了。不过既然鹤房学长还没吃，如果不介意的话，那就也尝尝吧。”

鹤房本来也不是什么扭捏的人，便也干脆利落地接下来碗筷，

“一会儿我来洗碗。”

豆原点点头，手下动作不停地把已经煎地金黄的带皮鸭胸翻了个面，然后快速地把调好酱汁倒进锅里，再盖上锅盖调成小火。趁着这边鸭胸还在焖煮，他又快速地把从超市买的蒜香黄油酱涂到切好的法棍上，推进了烤箱。豆原在心里默默地记着时间，等看到鸭胸的酱汁收了一些了，再把预先处理好的翠绿竹笋放了进去。最后他拿起勺子，一边把酱汁舀起来浇到肉上，一边又快速按压鸭肉让肉质收紧。

等到烤箱也发出叮地声音的时候，锅里快收干的酱汁也咕噜咕噜地表示自己可以被盛出锅了。鹤房闻着锅里被锅盖都压不住四处飘散的香气，简直是等的望眼欲穿。不过当到豆原端着盘子转过身走过来的时候，他还是立马扭回了头，装作并不是很渴望的样子。

“时间有点来不及，所以主食我就只好用面包凑活了。”豆原有点忐忑地看着鹤房先用面包沾了一下酱汁，然后直接大口咬下。

咔嚓——

金黄色的法棍切片在鹤房的嘴里整个爆开，每一根面包纤维都像是有生命力似的发出酥脆的断裂声。浓厚的鸭胸酱汁温柔地包裹住舌尖，等着配合主食一起前往食道深处。鹤房没想到豆原的厨艺这么好，眼睛都不自觉地睁圆了。他快速拿起刀叉，毫不费力地把粉红色的鸭胸肉切开，再配上一块酥脆的鸭皮，直接送进口中。鸭肉的纤维还是比鸡肉要粗的，但是恰到好处的火候还是让鹤房叉子上的肉保留了一丝柔软细腻。至于煎的金黄酥脆的鸭皮和口感爽脆的新鲜芦笋，看看现在鹤房都眯起来的眼睛，就知道一定好吃的无与伦比了！

“没想到你居然厨艺这么好！”鹤房连语气都柔和了，“早上忘了问你，你叫什么名字啊？”

“豆原，豆原一成。”豆原看到食客如此满意的样子，他自己也很开心，“冰箱里还有我前天做的樱饼，里面的红豆沙也是我自己熬的。鹤房学长，你要不要也尝一尝？”

“以后不用叫我鹤房学长了，”吃饱喝足的鹤房汐恩脾气尤其的好，“叫我名字就行。以后农高我罩着你！”

“好呀！汐恩哥！”

豆原起身把自己的盘子送到水池里，但是却被鹤房快了一步抢了下来。

“你这家伙是不是看不起我！说好了我洗碗，就是我洗碗。”

“我可从来都没有小看过汐恩哥，”豆原在这种小事上倒也不纠结，端起自己的杯子就站在旁边看着鹤房认认真真地刷碗，“我妈妈前几天给我寄来了些盐渍樱花，汐恩哥要不要拿一点回去泡茶。”

鹤房听到“盐渍”俩字就下意识地皱了皱脸，口味其实相当小孩的他一直都接受不了这种大人感的味道。

“不了，不了。”鹤房把碗筷放回原处，本来要直接走，但是想了想，又倒回来，“今天下午记得来马术部，不许给我忘了！”

“没问题！”豆原抿了一口已经泡好的茶，“汐恩哥，那晚上要不要也一起吃饭啊！”

鹤房脚步稍稍停了一下，没说拒绝也没说同意。

“那我就准备两人份的食材啦！”

“准备什么准备！你还是先准备好你下午要上的课吧！”


	2. Chapter 2

虽然豆原对马术部现状会比较惨烈有一定的心理预期，但当他真的站在马术部快要掉下来的牌子下面时，觉得马术部还能存在就已经是奇迹了。

豆原站在将将泛绿的草场上，倒春寒的冷风刮的他脸又冷又僵，然而他心里却是更加拔凉拔凉的，“三匹老马，一个部员，指导老师不见踪影。这世界上还能有比这更不靠谱的社团么？！”

鹤房嘴里叼这狗尾巴草直接无视豆原崩溃的表情，气定神闲地牵着马走了过来，冲豆原摊了摊手。

“？”

“社团团费啊！”鹤房一脸理所当然的表情，“你有多少就先给多少吧。”

“哦，我倒是正好还有一点零钱，”豆原从兜里摸出来一些皱皱巴巴的纸钞，有点不好意思地努力展平，“不过我记得学校应该有拨款给各个社团吧！”

“诶，你这家伙居然真的不知道么，”鹤房像是看珍惜生物似的打量着豆原，“其实马术部已经被废部了啊。我入学那年学校就没再给钱了。”

“马术部还真的被废部了啊！”豆原万万没想到一分钟前他随意的吐槽居然还能成真，“诶不是，那为啥这里还有马啊？！”

“你左边白色那匹，是以前学长家的。你右边灰色的那匹呢，是校长家里的。”鹤房从裤兜里掏出来一个苹果，在裤子上随便地擦了擦，咔嚓一口咬下，“至于现在咬着你头发的这匹黑马，是我家的。”

“不是，马是谁家的根本就不重要！”，豆原掏出手帕擦了擦自己头上的口水。他原本觉得马术部几乎没有部员就已经很神奇了，万万没想到还能更神奇地没有社团却有马！

“马术部没了的话，就让它们打哪儿来的回哪儿去啊！不过我倒是没想到农高周围山青水绿的，居然会没有马术部。”

“这有什么奇怪地，”鹤房特别淡定地从兜里摸出来最新款的智能手机，随便找了个稍微干净点的地方就直接坐下来开始玩消消乐，“都9102年了，现在早都没什么人还养着耕马了。不能骑马耍帅撩妹，自然就没什么人来马术部了。”

“所以这就更奇怪了啊，那为什么这里还会有三匹马？！”

“你怎么问题这么多啊，”鹤房头都不抬，“你是十万个为什么成精么？因为我喜欢养马，不喜欢宰了他们吃肉不行么？”

“但农高不是强制所有学生都必须加入社团么？”豆原扭身就准备走，“既然马术部废部了，虽然很抱歉，但我就不能留下来陪你玩什么真人版农场养成游戏了。”

“有着部员人数要求的马术部虽然被废部了，”鹤房并没有特别着急地站起来阻止豆原离开，还在噼里啪啦地划着手机，反而是豆原特别狐疑地停下来看了看他，“但那又能怎么样？只要我鹤房汐恩想养马，那就必须可以养马。”

“总而言之，我自己建了个社团养马。不仅养马，我们还要养猪养鸡养牛养鸭养羊。嗯，等过几个月池塘修好了，可能还得养鹅。不能什么动物都养的好，算什么农高乳畜科的学生？”鹤房玩着消消乐的手停下来了，冲豆原挑了挑眉，“怎么，你怕了？”

“我要是会怕才是见了鬼！”豆原从书包里取出来入部申请书拍在往下掉灰的墙上，气势如虹地用圆珠笔划掉了上面填好的马术部，“说吧，社团名字叫什么？”

“名字我就说一遍，你可给我记好了。”鹤房拍掉裤子上的干草屑站起身来，“我们就是，农高第一（后来豆原才知道也是唯一的）精英救火小分队！”

“所以说，果然我就是被汐恩哥忽悠了吧！”豆原现在一脸空白地对着乳牛上下其手，哦不，科学按摩，“我这简直就是农高基地一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。”

“你这小子是不是又偷偷说我坏话了，”鹤房汐恩从乳牛身下形成的阴凉里滑了出来，“不然我这怎么可能大夏天还会打喷嚏。”

“我就是说了又怎么样？！”经过三个月的相处，豆原现在完全不怕鹤房了。这段时间里，他可算是搞明白了。在他之前，鹤房汐恩抓了不下两位数的壮丁进过个坑爹社团，然而根本就没有一个人撑得下来一个礼拜。最后学校也看不下去鹤房天天无差别抓人折磨，搞得大家人心惶惶，所以给他下了死命令，让他必须再找到一个稳定的正式部员，不然就要强行把马赶出校园。而那天早上是期限的最后一天，豆原正好直接撞上了才伤感地铲完马粪的鹤房汐恩。因此只要他不离开，鹤房最多也就只能嘴上吵吵他。

“嘿，你小子最近越来越嚣张啊。”鹤房拎起装满了牛奶的水桶，毫不留情地踢了豆原的屁股一脚，“这么厉害，那你一会儿自己去喂鹅啊。”

原本挺直了身板的豆原一下子就萎了。鬼知道学校的大白鹅是从哪里找来的，虽然长得好看，但力气又大又能吃还凶，每次他去喂食都要被追着啄一里地，“简直就是跟汐恩哥如出一辙的脾气。”

“行了，”鹤房晃晃悠悠地提着沉重的水桶越走越远，“你也别抱怨了。男子汉，就要心胸宽广一点。再说了，你又不是没从各个养殖基地里褥到羊毛。”

“你还敢提这！”豆原气的眉毛都要飞到天上去了，“那些东西还不是最后都进你肚子里了！每次就转个头的功夫，我那份就能立马原地消失。”

鹤房有点心虚地撇撇嘴，看着豆原又要开始如数家珍地数落他干过的坏事，便直接扭头装作不理人的样子。他不禁思索起这才过了三个月，怎么豆原反而比自己还像学长了。

“那还不是因为你太不靠谱了！”路过肉牛棚的时候，豆原耳朵动了动，脸色一变，赶紧冲过去把音乐放地震天响的播放机全都给关掉。然后在负责的学长怒气冲冲地冲过来的时候，使劲压着鹤房的背给对方道歉。

“都说了多少次了，”豆原看着鹤房拎水桶吃力的样子，最后还是伸手帮他提了一边，“放音乐对牛的成长没有非常直接的作用。”

“但是也没有说一点作用都没有啊？！美国那什么大学不是说，有农场主坚持放莫扎特抒情曲养牛啊。”

“就算如此，这也不是你放摇滚的理由啊！”豆原生无可恋地再一次重复已经重复了八百次的话了，“难不成你想看牛蹦迪？”

“牛想不想蹦迪我不知道，”因为有豆原帮忙，鹤房得以空出一只手用袖子擦了擦汗，然后又从豆原兜里拽出来手帕给对方也胡乱抹了抹，“但是我工作的时候不喜欢听抒情曲只想听摇滚乐。”

“反正我是说不过你，”豆原气的狠狠地瞪了鹤房一眼，“不过你也别想我再掏钱帮你垫付牛棚那边暴涨的电费了。”

等豆原平复心情之后，才发现鹤房居然带着他把水桶直接拎到了宿舍楼下。

“你前几天不是说想吃冰淇淋嘛，”鹤房呼哧呼哧地拿手扇着风，还从兜里掏出来个透明的小瓶子，“我刚才跟乳牛部的老师打了声招呼，他们说可以把这桶牛奶送给我们。喏，淡奶油也给你搞来了。”

因为农高实在是太穷了，校园里根本就没有卖雪糕零食的小卖部营业。以前在家酷爱吃的雪糕的豆原在夏天刚开始的时候就一直觉得有些不适应，哪怕在敞开肚皮吃了好多冰镇西瓜，他也觉得不是很满足。不过乳酪产品一直都是农高少有的能卖出去的高价商品，所以他也就只是随口提了一句想要吃冰淇淋，并没有真的觉得能要到淡奶油。

“什么嘛，原来汐恩哥还是会在心里挂记我的。”被鹤房变相压榨了三个月的豆原难得感动地想，“我还以为我就是他用来成立合法养马社团的工具人罢了。”

对，在豆原心里。他一直觉得马才是鹤房的正宫，而他则是不仅要伺候鹤房老爷，还要伺候三位马夫人的苦命小妾。第一次撞到鹤房一脸温柔地搂着马脖子跟马说小话，笑地见牙不见眼的时候，豆原简直是差点惊掉下巴。

“你不觉得他们很有趣么？”鹤房拿着刷子认认真真地给马梳毛，“明明身材如此高大强壮，看起来凶的不行，性格却反而通透纯真。”

“这有什么有趣的，反差萌么？”豆原当时就直接毫不客气地吐槽，“猪还其实又聪明又爱干净呢。”

“所以你对那几只猪崽子如此上心，就是因为你觉得你们很像？”

“瞎说！你这么喜欢马，难道你也觉得自己跟马很像？”

鹤房笑了笑，没跟他计较，反而直接一踩蹬子，翻身上马，然后伸手把豆原也拽了上来。豆原以前从来没骑过马，突然来到了这么高的地方只觉得头晕目眩。然后还没等他适应一下，鹤房直接就一甩缰绳。突如其来的颠簸让豆原下意识地抱住鹤房的腰，整个人贴了上去。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”鹤房放肆地笑了出来，或许是嘲笑豆原第一次骑马的笨拙，也或许纯粹是因为风吹得他很舒服。

从悲惨的回忆中拔出来之后，豆原看着眼前的料理台就忍不住叹气。他其实之前从来没有在条件如此艰难的情况下做过冰淇淋。没有现成的冰淇淋粉，也没有方便的打蛋器，就连香草还是他自己前一阵在花盆里种的。得亏现在是21世纪，电器已经足够普及了，不然豆原简直怀疑自己可能要提前半年从搭冰窖开始。

电子秤自然也是没有的，他摸出来一把大小各异的勺子，准备就用这个勉强凑活一下。

“大不了就是不够甜嘛，”豆原把糖和蛋黄的混合液倒入牛奶中，耐心地一边搅拌一边用小火加热，“汐恩哥这三个月可真是胖了太多了，连双下巴都被我养了出来。”

“嗯？！”趁着豆原在做料理，鹤房悄悄地从冰箱里拿出来豆原那份布丁。然后仿佛像是感应到了豆原在说自己，他警觉地从盘子里抬起头瞅了瞅四周，以防被豆原揪住他又在偷吃。

等豆原好不容易把混合液筛到足够细腻又倒进模具，然后打开冰箱，

“鹤！房！汐！恩！我的布丁是不是又被你偷吃了！”

五个小时之后，鹤房汐恩委委屈屈地看着自己碗里比对方少了一大块的冰淇淋，有些不甘心地抬起头。然后就看见了豆原还在对他怒目而视。

“好吧，好吧”鹤房拿起勺子，准备认命地吃豆原克扣过的份额——

才怪！

“有破绽！”当豆原瞥了眼旁边摊开的漫画书，鹤房直接就把自己的勺子插进了对方的碗里，狠狠地挖走了一大勺。

“！！！”豆原被鹤房突如其来的袭击惊到了，但马上反应过来，毫不示弱地反手又挖走了鹤房碗里的冰淇淋。

“你就不能老老实实地吃你自己碗里那份！”

“说得好听，那你先停手啊！”

两把一模一样的不锈钢勺子你来我往，到最后冰淇淋逐渐融化，再也分不清勺子上挂着的是从谁碗里来的了。

饭后依旧是鹤房负责洗碗。在哗啦哗啦响起的水声中，豆原突然开口问他，

“汐恩哥，机会难得，我们去玩夏日试胆大会吧！”

“那你得先能翻出去学校拉的电网才行。”

“就算不能出去，我们学校里也总该有什么七大不可思议之类的传说吧。”

“这种东西农高怎么可能有！”鹤房把自己的碗摞到豆原的碗上，甩了甩手上的水珠，“我们学校的生物模型室你又不是没去过，根本就没有动物骨骼之外的其他东西。至于音乐教室的钢琴和美术教室的名画，请问豆原先生，你在一穷二白的农高见到过能和‘值钱’挂钩的东西么？”

“那还有其他不可思议啊。”

“第一，就我们学校那里三圈外三圈的高压电网，裂口女敢靠过来，她被烧焦的速度绝对比摘口罩快。第二，我们学校根本没有12层台阶的楼梯，这事我入学的时候就数过。第三，就我们学校这悬殊的男女比例和农高男生的饥渴程度，”鹤房笑了笑，“我倒觉得厕所女鬼由花子小姐先担心担心自己会比较好。”

听到鹤房的调侃，豆原不仅没笑，还特别失落地叹了口气。

“但没玩过夏日试胆大会，总觉得DK生活像是少了点什么。”

“第一次见你的时候，我就觉得你这家伙有些太在意书上写的东西了。”鹤房眼尖的瞥到豆原的手在摩挲着漫画书的边角，“母猪产后护理手册那种东西居然有农高生才入学就认真看已经很罕见了。现在你居然还想按着漫画上画的东西过自己的日子？！”

“但是——”

“别整天学着别人过日子。漫画上还男主角人手一个女朋友呢，你有么？”

“我现在，现在虽然没有，”豆原红了红脸，小声地反驳倒，“但说不定马上就会有呢。况且JUMP漫上的生活也没什么不好呀。”

“我说不好就是不好！”鹤房一脸风轻云淡，嘴上却下一秒抛出了个惊雷，“我还喜欢男生不喜欢女生呢。你见过哪个JUMP男主角有男朋友？”


	3. Chapter 3

谈话结束之后，豆原和鹤房两个人就各怀心事地回去睡觉了。至于睡眠质量如何，起码全宿舍的人第二天都能听见鹤房冲进豆原宿舍，揪着他耳朵把顶着黑眼圈的豆原一路拽到了马棚干活。

时间一转眼就到了每年最忙的农忙时节，豆原也和其他同学一样毫不例外地回家帮家里干活。不过鹤房倒是还留在学校里，说是放心不下学校里的三匹马。所以即使豆原邀请他来冈山玩，鹤房也跟本不为所动。

豆原从玻璃缸中取出糖渍好的柠檬片，随意地叼在嘴上，和某人身上如出一辙得柠檬清香萦绕在他鼻尖。豆原看着鹤房发来的一大串不知所谓的消息，简直被烦地不行，眼角却装着自己都没察觉的笑，

“真是的，既然那么想玩就不要还蹲在学校里啊？！”

回复他的是鹤房冷酷地掐着鸭脖子，毫不手软地正在填鸭的照片。体积夸张的饵料从鸭细细的脖子滑下，然后本就肥肥的肚子又鼓起了更大的包。

“？”

“别以为我不知道，这几个月来你就是在试图把我当鸭子喂胖。我才不会跟你去冈山继续被你催肥！”

“喂，你讲点道理好不好！”豆原简直哭笑不得，“鸭子一个月也不过就涨三四斤肉，你三个月都长了几只鸭子的重量了？！我要是真把你当鸭子喂，那就以你现在的体重，我能立马成功毕业好不！”

“放屁，我才没胖那么多，身上也没有赘肉！”鹤房直接发了张半身裸照过来，用语音冲豆原咆哮，“我那是因为长个子了好么！都是骨头重！你这家伙是不是种萝卜种多了，才觉得谁都跟萝卜一样矮！”

豆原点开了照片之后，就没再理鹤房再发过来的一堆消息。农高宿舍条件差，他之前也和鹤房一起洗过澡。那个时候他除了凭着男性本能瞅瞅了对方某个部位之外，便也没有更多的想法了。虽然当时被鹤房逮到自己在偷看后，被他嘲笑说果然是连BAO皮都还没割的小朋友。豆原思索了一下当时自己是如何反击的，啊，好像是，

“但是汐恩哥也没有发育地比我好啊？”

嘴贱一时爽，被揍火葬场。虽然直到现在豆原还是坚持认为自己只是说了实话，并没有丝毫嘲讽的意思，被揍纯粹是汐恩哥太暴力了。

但是现在，在那个清凉的夏夜他得知了汐恩哥的性取向之后，豆原眼里的世界就变了。骑马时豆原的眼睛总会忍不住往鹤房纤瘦的腰处瞥，被鹤房踹的时候也会忍不住盯着对方半截裤下露出的腿。

“原来汐恩哥是会剃腿毛的。”豆原有些惊讶但又觉得理所当然，就像现在看到对方半身裸照一样，“甚至汐恩哥的RU头也是粉色的呢。”

他下意识地拿起脖子上围着吸汗的毛巾，擦了擦从脸上滑下来的汗水。常说心静自然凉，但他现在却觉得有些反季节地燥热，汁水饱满的柠檬片也诡异地解不了他此时的口渴。虽然鹤房喜欢男生，但是豆原从来没觉得鹤房会是个男的都喜欢。所以坚持认为自己是直男的豆原，倒也没有因此远离鹤房。

“啊，是时候要去医院一趟了呢，可不能下次还被汐恩哥笑话。”豆原把剩下没吃完的柠檬放回罐子里，并且还又撒了些糖，“就是这次的糖渍柠檬有点太酸了。”

“如果是汐恩哥来做的话，一定会和他一样甜吧。”

“不不不不！刚才我是疯了么，居然幻想汐恩哥能做好料理。”豆原手上利索地打包行李，“希望我现在回去还能赶得上给强行下厨房的汐恩哥收尸。虽然走的时候已经给他做了很多常备菜冻在冰箱，但是就以汐恩哥的脾气，那自然是不可能老老实实用微波炉解冻的。”

当豆原急匆匆地背着大包小包冲回学校的时候，哪怕他已经不像半年前那么天真了，但还是被鹤房新的骚操作震惊了。

“哟，你回来啦！”鹤房从黑漆漆地烧烤炉里探出头，笑着冲豆原打招呼。

“呦什么呦！”豆原被鹤房眼前满脸黑灰的样子吓得背包全都脱手了。他一个步子跑到鹤房旁边，颤抖着手从鹤房衣服上拾起一根羊毛，只觉得眼前一黑，“你这是偷偷把校长养的羊都吃了？”

“而且不仅吃了，还顺手牵了一头跑了？”豆原四下环顾了一下，胳膊一挥指着角落。那里有一只耳朵上挂着牌子的小羊羔眼神无辜地嚼着草，还被豆原的大嗓门惊地咩了一声。

“没有没有！”鹤房嘴上特别干脆地否定了豆原的猜测，但是眼睛却不看着他，手上还拿着铁棍扒拉着炉子里的碳，“我就宰了几只罢了。羊圈的人也都回家帮忙了，那是最后一只了，没人照顾我才牵了出来。”

“几只？！”豆原一把把铁棍从鹤房手上夺了下来，崩溃地敲着地，“你的肚子是黑洞么，汐恩哥？！你也就跟羊一样重吧！”

“我又没说都是我一个人吃了。”鹤房猛地站了起来，“还不是因为你不在，我就只能一个人去羊圈那边帮忙。当天晚上他们就炖了羊汤犒劳我。要不是想着要让你也尝尝，我才不在这里修这个破炉子呢！”

豆原愣住了，鹤房却也不等着他给出回应，直接起身气呼呼地跑回了宿舍里。豆原连掉在地上的包都不管了，赶紧追上鹤房，

“诶，那剩下的羊肉你放哪里了？”

“豆原先生不是很聪明嘛，通过一根羊毛就猜出来我吃了校长的羊。”鹤房毫不留情地拿话刺他，“你可以自己去厨房找啊。”

“谢谢汐恩哥！”豆原难得地这次没回嘴，欢天喜地地拉开冰箱冷冻层，如他所料地找到了一大块羊排，“羊肉部位居然这么好，汐恩哥真的辛苦了！”

“那是因为我宰羊技术好。我才没有主动要报酬呢，都是他们非要塞给我的。噫，真是拿他们没办法。”鹤房骄傲又嚣张地嘴硬，还摊了摊手，“谁叫我和某些新生不一样，不仅熟知羊的身体构造，下手还快准狠。”

“嗯嗯！”豆原捧着平时很难搞来的新鲜羊排已经乐疯了，脑子里有关羊的食谱不停地闪现，嘴上却还是先问鹤房，“那汐恩哥想怎么吃羊呢？”

“你自己想啊，笨蛋豆原！到底你是厨子还是我是厨子？！”

“所以是随我心意的意思是嘛！”豆原现在已经可以熟练地翻译‘鹤房语’了，“没问题！汐恩哥就先吃我带回来的土特产等一等吧。”

鹤房这一等，就从白天等到了晚上。要不是窗外一直飘过来香味，他甚至怀疑豆原携羊潜逃了。

“汐恩哥！”鹤房打开窗户探出头，只见豆原戴着厚厚的隔热手套正傻乎乎地冲他挥手，“羊烤好了，可以吃啦！”

“哼。”虽然鹤房觉得豆原养牲畜水平差还爱整天胡思乱想，但是不得不承认这家伙厨艺是真的不错。他的身体也是十分实诚地两层两层台阶地跳着跑下楼。

“呼呼——”

山村里的秋夜已经很冷了，鹤房气喘吁吁地跑下来，嘴里的白气止不住地往外冒。豆原只是瞅了一眼鹤房，就不容拒绝地脱下自己的毛线帽扣到了对方头上。鹤房嫌弃地扯了扯帽子，觉得丑的不行，但还是没有真的摘下来。

豆原脱下防热手套，直接蹲在炉子前，拿起刀就准备切开羊排放到盘子上。

“你起开，”鹤房拍了拍豆原，“拿刀割也太磨磨唧唧了。是男人，就该直接上手撕。”

“欸，汐恩哥——”豆原还没来的及阻止，就看见鹤房在手刚触到烤地金黄又洒满孜然辣椒的外皮，立马被烫地原地蹦起半米高。

“好痛！”，豆原被烫着了的鹤房疯狂拍打，疼地直呼出声，“你不听我劝被烫着了，凭什么我要被打啊？”

“你也感受到疼痛了么？”鹤房此时以手捂面，摆出了一个中二的姿势，“这就是我的疼痛！哈哈哈哈！”

“O影忍者都完结好几年了，”豆原端过来冷水壶给鹤房浇手，“‘你痛我也痛’已经是没人玩的烂梗了。再说了，你这还把原梗改地像三流反派的台词。”

不等鹤房要反驳，豆原直接转身把肉割下来，行云流水地把一根羊排塞进了鹤房嘴里，

“吃吧，你还是不说话的时候可爱一点，汐恩哥。”

外皮微焦内里却还锁住了汁水，矛盾却美妙的口感完全俘获了鹤房的心神，让他忘记了去计较刚才豆原无礼的说法。羊肉本身就被腌过去腥了，外面又撒了很重的香料，但是鹤房还是能从中吃出新鲜羊肉特有的香甜。

“嗯？有点甜？”快速吃完一整根的鹤房下意识吮吸了下自己的手，“这个甜味——”

“因为我刷了蜂蜜啦，就是你一直惦记着想吃的蜂王蜜。”

“我以为你还挺宝贝你那蜂王蜜的，平时向你讨一点吃难的跟什么似的。”鹤房用肘子戳了戳豆原的肚子，调侃他，“跟我混了半年，你小子终于学到我的慷慨了？”

“才没有。”豆原已经吃饱了，坐在鹤房旁边托着脸笑眯眯地看着他吃，“你那哪里是慷慨，简直就是败家。别以为我不知道，你每个月都拿生活费给各个困难的养殖基地垫钱。而且不管啥时候，他们叫你帮忙你都会第一时间去。”

“我，我也不是对谁都这样啊。像资金特别富裕的养鸡基地，我就从来都不给的。”鹤房想起自己因为这么花生活费，导致月末几天总是只能白吃白喝豆原，脸上感觉有点烧。

“那我也是，”豆原直直地盯着脸上红扑扑的鹤房，“我也不是对谁都这么慷慨的。”

在刚开始知道鹤房喜欢男生的时候，豆原确实是觉得直男和GAY做朋友并没有什么问题。毕竟鹤房也不会是个男生都会喜欢，更不可能做出什么带颜色的袭击之类。甚至因为鹤房本人实在是不怎么避讳，所以豆原还一度怀疑鹤房其实并不是真的喜欢男生。

但是现在豆原后悔了。无论鹤房是不是真的喜欢男生，豆原必须承认，鹤房本人实在是太有魅力了。有魅力到，他现在也喜欢上鹤房了。

“可恶，”豆原跟着鹤房走回宿舍，看着前面那个人没心没肺地哼着歌，“你既然喜欢男生，就不能动动你的雷达，察觉一下我的魅力啊。你这家伙为什么能比我这个直男还迟钝啊？！”

豆原心里很清楚，在现在的鹤房依旧觉得自己是他可靠的直男小弟罢了。如果现在表白，那是百分之一百会失败。虽然鹤房平时看起来大大咧咧的，但是豆原还是不确定表白失败之后还能不能做朋友。

“再努力半年，”豆原在心里默默地想，“我一定要让汐恩哥的胃根本离不开我。”

虽然几乎没有什么人会去，但是学校后面是有一个小神社的。在以前学校还强制做朝礼的时候，还是有不少同学愿意去的。不过即使是现在，还是会有同学轮流去当巫女的。

“农高以前有朝礼不管怎么说都很奇怪啊，”鹤房整个人缩在被炉里，就露了个头出来，“每天早上能在上课前喂完牲畜们，再喂饱自己都已经很勉强了，哪里还有时间做朝礼。”

“说的也是呢。”豆原坐在被炉的另一头，趴在桌子上看本周最新的JUMP漫画，“不过幸好神社没有被取缔，我们才能一会儿去参拜。”

“喂，”鹤房窝在被炉里面的脚蹭了蹭豆原光溜溜的腿，翻了个身，“你这家伙为什么新年不回家啊？”

“还不是怕你饿死在学校。”豆原被鹤房蹭的整个人都抖了抖，合上了漫画书，抓起桌子上的蜜柑就扔了过去，“你又为什么新年不回家？”

“家里没人呗，我爸妈去东京探访亲戚了。”鹤房单手接下蜜柑，把皮拨下来之后却不急着吃，而是抄起小刻刀就对着书上的图样开始雕刻橘子皮，“反正新年也没有几天假，随便凑活一下就行了。”

“你也就是嘴上说着凑活，”豆原起身从厨房端了一锅关东煮过来，“使唤我准备年节菜的时候还不是严苛地很。”

“行了，你又不是没吃，”鹤房特别积极地从地上爬起来，领口松松夸夸地他也没管，挽起睡袍袖子就敲着碗，等着豆原给他盛萝卜，“你这家伙做饭水平真的是越来越好了，我这还是第一次这么期待吃除了肉之外的东西。”

“这可是我自家种的萝卜，”豆原瞟了一眼鹤房完全露来的胸膛，白花花地晃得他有点眼晕，想移开视线却又仿佛被吸住一样完全拔不出来，“你要是秋天跟我回家，早都能吃上了。”

“行啊，”鹤房很干脆地回他，“下次有机会我就跟你回去。顺便我还想跟你爸妈学几手厨艺。”

“你认真的？”豆原特别狐疑地看着鹤房，“这一年来我也没少教过你料理，没一次成功的。虽然我的厨艺也是我妈教的，但是我怕你带你回去，我妈就要怀疑自己的特级厨师资格证是不是真的了。”

“放屁，我怎么可能学不会。”鹤房本来超级大声地质疑，但是像是想到了什么之后，赶紧把橘子塞到了自己嘴里，含含糊糊地说，“我，我只是觉得你做的味道更好罢了。”

“那我就先替垃圾场里被你烧破的三口锅哭一哭了。”

“烧破锅不能算是料理失败！器材不好用的事，怎么能跟料理水平有关呢？！”鹤房把手里剩下的橘子反手塞到了豆原嘴里，还把手上沾这的黏黏糊糊的橘子汁也熟练地在对方脸上蹭了蹭，“我明天就给你秀秀我的手艺，你给我等着。”

“我倒是没觉得我做的菜和别人有什么不太一样的，”豆原挠了挠头，虽然他很愿意看到自己养刁了鹤房的胃，“最多不过是看你喜欢吃甜的，每次就多放点糖罢了，虽然其实我是辣口。每次做饭之前会先问问你想吃什么，然后你回来的晚我就会专门给你重新热一热。”

“就是这个啊！”鹤房把豆原扒拉到一边，挨着他挤在他旁边。豆原赶紧把他刚才在外面晃凉的手塞到自己肚子上给他暖着。“我自己一个人做一人食的饭可从来不会考虑这么多。”

“！！”豆原这时候模模糊糊地好像意识到了什么，他心跳地飞快，但还是试探性地又说，“汐恩哥你知道么，每次你脸颊鼓鼓地塞满食物真的很像可爱，像小仓鼠一样！我只喜欢给这样的汐恩哥做饭。”

鹤房不仅把手搁在了豆原肚子上，连腿也放上去了，整个人都懒洋洋地靠在了豆原身上。外面的天已经全黑了，旁边电子钟也显示快要到12点跨年了。

“你一会儿要去神社许什么愿呢？”鹤房没有正面地对豆原之前的话回复什么，反而另起话题。

豆原下意识低头去看鹤房，却只顺着对方大开的领子看到了更加粉嫩的东西，一时血涌上头，心里想了很久的话直接从嘴里溜了出来，

“我想请求神保佑汐恩哥能够喜欢上我！”

“那你不用去神社了，”鹤房汐恩笑了出来，把手从被炉里伸了出来，攀上了豆原的肩膀，吻了吻他的耳垂，“你的心愿早都被满足了。”

后记

“哇，汐恩哥真的好狡猾，”豆原低下头看着鹤房蹲在他身下，两颊鼓鼓地吮吸着某个精神的家伙，“嗯啊，居，居然，突然偷袭！”

“你不就喜欢我嘴里塞满东西的样子么？”鹤房把东西从嘴里拔了出来，伸出舌头细致地舔了舔，却故意侧着脸抬起眼睛观察着豆原的反应。

“呼——呼——”豆原大口大口地吸着气，因为过于年轻甚至连打FEIJI的时间都比鹤房少一年，他现在完全控制不住自己。

“啧，”鹤房伸出指甲修剪地干净圆润的手，温柔地摸了摸底端，“这种时候你又纯情地像个正经学弟了？”

“我，我什么时候不正经了！”豆原再也忍受不了了，猛地起身把鹤房压倒在被炉里，“明明一直都是你不靠谱！”

“嗯嗯——”鹤房眯着眼睛，游刃有余地享受着眼前这个毛绒绒的脑袋在他身上像小狗似的舔来舔去，直到对方把手伸向了他身后，

“！”

鹤房抓住了豆原的手，不可思议地瞪着他，表情突然慌张了起来，

“你，你想做上位？！不可能！”

豆原根本就不理鹤房的推拒，甚至还特别坏心地把刚刚鹤房用在他身上的那一套原模原样地还了回去。

“你放手！厨房里还放着荞麦面呢！你不想吃我第一次做的年越荞麦面了么？！”

“想吃，”豆原看了看鹤房紧张的表情，特别得意地笑了笑，“但是现在就让它坨了吧。反正，我们还会有无数次年越荞麦面可以一起吃。”


End file.
